Only a Mother, Post Breaking Dawn
by alyells
Summary: The trials and tribulations of raising another part of the Cullen family, from a very special mother's view. Esme's POV. Note to readers; Temporarily stumped for where to go, so cancelled until further notice. Sorry!
1. Missing and Memories

Only a Mother

Esme's POV

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with the Twilight saga. Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** This is the first Twilight fanfiction that I've posted online. I used to write CSI fanfic here, but that kind of died off and I haven't posted in way over a year. I adore the Twilight saga, and can't get enough, so I ease my longing for more by writing my own, and reading other people's fanfic. Enjoy, and review!

Early morning was my favorite time of day. Everything is as peaceful and still as a watercolor painting. I stood in the living room of my family's perfect, white house and gazed out the wall of windows into the thick evergreen forest.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the tops of the pine trees, and everything was eerily still and silent, save the bird songs that floated through the glass and danced around the room, making everything more alive.

"Esme," chirped a small voice at my knee. I turned from the window and gazed downward to see Renesmee pulling at the leg of my beige pants with her tiny first, staring up at me with wide, fluttery chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, darling," I said as I knelt beside her. Though she was only a few weeks old, she looked like a child of at least four, and conversed like a child in their third year of school.

"Play with my hair," she asked, cocking her head slightly to the right and batting her eyelashes at me. Her pink lips puckered, contrasting against the porcelain skin of her round, beautiful face.

"Of course," I cooed as I scooped her into my arms and carried her to the sofa. I crossed my legs as I sat, and plopped her down in front of me. "Where's Mom?"

"Don't know," she replied, leaning her head back against me as I stroked and twirled her satin-soft brown hair in my cold hands.

Eventually, the soothing rhythm of my fingers in her hair made her eyes droop, and Renesmee snuggled against my stone-cold body. I could feel her human side breathing steadily, and I knew she was fast asleep.

Carlisle entered the room, followed by Edward and Alice, and I made a 'shushing' motion with my hand – unnecessarily of course, as they made no noise when they walked.

Part of my family settled into the chairs and the sofa, and I could feel that all eyes were on me. I continued to stroke Renesmee's hair.

Without warning, a great grief washed over me, and I physically shuddered. The sleeping, angelic face of my granddaughter brought back the strongest, most powerful human memory I had ever experienced.

_In my arms, a sleeping baby boy was swaddled in a pale blue blanket. The hospital bed creaked as I shifted my weight, and I cried tears of joy. _

_Suddenly, the baby coughed violently, shaking uncontrollably. The nurse rushed in, scooped him out of my arms, and closed the door behind me. I cried after her, wondering what was wrong, and I'd never get my answer._

"Esme," said Alice softly, who flitted to my side at once, while Renesmee stirred in my arms, yawned, and rolled over to face the back of the sofa.

"What's wrong," Carlisle asked, his face suddenly lined with worry. I quickly rearranged my features into a smile, I knew, was totally unconvincing.

I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong, don't worry about me."

I looked around at all their worried faces, and Edward's eyes locked with mine. I knew, without a doubt, that he had just witnessed one of my most painful memories.

'_Don't worry about me, Edward, dear,'_ I thought, pleading with my eyes.

"I never knew," he whispered.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper joined us in the living room. Looking at the gathering at my side, Rose raised her eyebrows.

"What's going on," Emmett ventured.

"Where's Bella," Alice interrupted, looking around Emmett's large frame to the doorway.

Jasper shrugged. "We figured she was here with you."

"I haven't seen her all morning," Edward added.

Alice stood abruptly, and turned to Edward. "It's alright, I'll go find her. I have an idea about where she might be."

Alice darted from the living room, and even in her haste, appeared to be dancing, or floating on air.

"I have a rather good idea, as well," growled Edward, following in his sister's wake.


	2. Mothers and Children

Only a Mother

Esme's POV

I hadn't the slightest idea where Edward and Alice had gone. Nor had I any idea where Bella might be. This new mystery allowed my mind to focus on something other than the tragic memory I had so vividly relived.

I exchanged a questioning glace with Carlisle, who shrugged his shoulders and rose. I followed him quickly.

"Do you know where Bella is," I asked, lengthening my stride to keep up as he headed down the hall, through the kitchen and out the back door.

"No better than you do," he answered, and turned around the corner of the house, aiming his feet to the forest.

As we continued to walk at our superhuman pace, an odor so foul reached my nose that I squinted and covered my mouth with my hands. I recognized the smell, but it was more potent than I had ever experienced before.

Carlisle waved a hand in front of his face, trying to waft some fresh air into the place of the stench. We took a few more steps, and then I saw the culprits who were befouling the air outside the house.

At the edge of the thick, deep green forest, a group of people stood in a loose circle. The tension that surrounded them was hard to bear.

"I'm getting really sick of this, Jacob," Bella shouted, baring her teeth. Edward placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. She didn't shake it off. Instead, she seemed to relax a bit.

"You know I can't help it, Bells," Jacob whined, sounding more dog-like than usual. The pack of four or five werewolves that surrounded him also seemed to breathe easier. I turned to see Jasper coming towards us, followed closely by Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice looked between the two. "Come on, guys! Let's not fight, okay?"

Bella pouted. "Where's Renesmee?" She turned back to look at us. We were only a few feet behind her.

"Inside," said Rose. "She fell asleep on the sofa, so I didn't want to move her."

Bella turned on her heel and stalked off toward the house, mumbling incoherently under her breath.

"Don't try that again, mutt," Edward snarled at Jacob, and turned to follow Bella back to the house.

Jacob let out a low, guttural sound, and glanced apologetically at the rest of us who were left standing there. "Sorry about that," he muttered, "she just doesn't understand."

"What doesn't she understand," asked Carlisle.

"Renesmee and me," Jacob answered fiercely. "It's not like I'm in love with her or anything. She's only little. But Bella seems to think that it's perverted that I want to spend so much time with her. That's all I came here for. Quil, you can tell him, right?"

"Yeah, it's true," said Quil, his russet skin slick with sweat. "I feel the same way about my imprint, Claire. She's just as old as Renesmee, and it's like a big brother feeling. Bella just can't see past it."

"Bella's only feeling protective over her baby," I added quietly. "It's natural for a mother to …" I trailed off, avoiding the gaze of my family and the pack.

"That's true," Carlisle agreed, coming to my rescue. "Bella is just looking out for Nessie. Try not to be angry with her, Jacob."

"Alright," he said solemnly. I felt bad for him. Bella was trying to keep him from his soul mate. The more I thought about it, the more I sympathized with him. I couldn't imagine someone trying to keep me away from Carlisle.

"Let's go, guys," Jacob said to his pack. They all bounded into the woods, and we heard the distinct sound of trees being pushed aside, and underbrush being trampled. Within seconds, the howl of wolves could be heard, nearly a mile away.

Alice skipped to my side, and her hand brushed mine lightly. I grabbed it gently and held onto her as we walked back into the house, the rest of my family trailing slightly behind.

When Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and I reentered the living room, Bella was on the phone. The crease of worry between her eyebrows and the slight downturn in the corners of her mouth told me she was talking to one of two people; her mother, or her father.

Rose and Emmett came to the door of the living room, and announced that they were going on a hunting trip. Emmett asked if anyone wanted to go. I shook my head.

"No thank you, Emmett," I said, focusing for the first time that day on my hunger. I had been hunting with Carlisle two days prior, and the fire that smoldered constantly in my throat was more than bearable. Carlisle also declined. Alice, however, turned to Jasper.

"Want to go with them, Jazz?" She jumped to his side and smiled dazzlingly at him.

"Sure," he said, linking arms with her.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Alice said cheerily. I could tell she was pleased to be spending some rare one-on-one time with her husband. Living in a house with seven other vampires, and one half vampire, could be overwhelming at times.

The two couples were gone in a flash. The front door closed quickly behind them, and I watched as they ran so fast they almost flew towards the forest.

Bella's voice reached my ears as she pleaded with her mother. "Please, Mom, don't," she cried. "It's not a good time at all. Nessie's sick, and I don't want you to – No, really, Mom, I don't need anything. Esme's here, and Edward, and Carlisle, and the rest … Well, alright. I guess I'll see you then."

The phone dropped into the receiver loudly. Edward's mouth hung open slightly, and I felt my eyes bulge.

"Y-your m-m-mother…" Edward stammered, clearly at a loss for words.

Bella swallowed unconsciously and without need. At times, her human quirks were still present. "Yup."

"You're not serious," said Edward, regaining control of his vocabulary. "She can't come here! She'll know everything, and that's just…Bad!"

"Don't get upset with me," Bella fumed, her temper flaring. "What else was I supposed to do? She may not be the most mature, but she's more stubborn than I am when she wants to be. I'm sure you know that by now! You've met her, after all."

"Yeah, but that was before you were a vampire. What are you going to tell her, you got extensive plastic surgery and coloured contacts?"

"Actually, I was going to tell her married life is treating me well, but your idea sounds much more realistic!" The sarcasm in her voice was biting. Edward physically recoiled.

"Bella," Carlisle said soothingly, "I'm sure this won't be a bad thing. I mean, you can't hide from your mother forever. She was bound to find out sooner or later."

Bella seemed to cool off a bit. She bit down on her bottom lip, and turned her eyes toward Renesmee, who was dozing against her leg. "I guess you're right," she sighed, resigned.

"Don't worry, dear," I added, rising to put my hand on her shoulder. "We'll be as normal as possible. Besides, I enjoy Renee's company. She's a lovely woman."

"Thanks," Bella muttered.

Edward remained seated with his arms folded tightly across his chest. "That's a good idea, Esme," he answered my thoughts. "We'll all go hunting shortly before Renee arrives. Did she say when she'd get here, Bella?"

Bella turned her attention toward Edward. She paused before answering, staring at him coldly for a few seconds. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it without answering. I watched her take a deep, unnecessary breath and lock eyes with him.

"This Friday," Edward said, nodding. I smiled softly, relishing Bella's willpower. Instead of speaking her mind, and probably telling Edward exactly where to go, she let him pick the answer from her mind, lifting her shield for him. If that wasn't true love, I didn't know what was.

"Well, we'll have more than enough time to prepare," he said. "Perhaps I'll take a short walk." He rose from his chair and left, leaving the room considerably cooler in his wake. Bella crossed her arms and pouted like a small child.

"He thinks he knows everything," she said crossly, more so to herself than either Carlisle or I. "Like I could have done anything else to stop her from coming. She's more hardheaded than ever he is!"

She continued to mutter on, and Carlisle and I exchanged a knowing, concerned look. After decades of being together, he nearly read my thoughts and we rose at the same time. I walked close to him, and he wrapped an arm about my shoulders as we climbed the stairs to his study. Time for a chat, I figured.


	3. Conversations and Questions Answered

Only a Mother

Esme's POV

Carlisle had settled into the comfortable chair behind his broad, masculine desk. I closed the door with a soft click behind me, and moved to perch on the top of the shiny, mahogany surface.

I crossed my legs, and Carlisle placed his hand on my knee. It was not meant to make me uncomfortable. Carlisle was rarely forward or domineering, and he had never made me feel forced. It was merely meant to me reassuring and comforting. He was so kind, so gentle. I loved him so much.

He looked at me, frowning slightly. I touched the side of his face with the back of two fingers and sighed.

"What are we going to do," I asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know, love," he answered honestly. He cocked his head slightly, and his blonde hair fell into his eyes. I pushed back into place, but it fell back and I laughed softly.

"Maybe you should talk to Bella," he suggested. "I know she values your opinion, and she respects you. You were more of a mother to her than Renee was. We can't hold that against her, but it's true."

I nodded, understanding fully the relationship I had with Bella. I hopped lightly off the desk and crossed to the door, smiling wearily over my shoulder at Carlisle before leaving.

Bella was still sitting on the couch with Renesmee when I went back into the living room. The sun was high in the sky, and I guessed it to be just after noon.

I sat on the couch next to Bella, not speaking. I tried to collect my thoughts, picturing the discussion we were about to have. I had to approach the topic carefully – I didn't want to insult her, because after all, Renee was _still_ her mother.

I wondered if Bella would bring it up instead, but she did not look at me. She traced Nessie's spine with her finger, massaging her as she continued to doze. That child could sleep for hours.

I was grateful to have Nessie in my life, just as grateful as I was to have Bella, and the rest of my family. But my granddaughter was something special. She needed to be taken care of, she needed sleep and nourishment. She needed to be sung to sleep and held when she cried. She was the closet thing we had to a real child.

I watched Bella's hand as she kept up the steady motion, up and down, up and down. I was entranced by the way her hand was so gentle, so tender. She was a good mother.

I decided that I'd have to be the one to initiate conversation.

"Bella," my voice came out in almost a whisper. She looked up, but her hand never ceased to rub Nessie's back. I didn't know where to go from there.

"You want to talk about my mother," Bella said blankly. It was neither a statement, nor a question. I nodded.

"I'm nervous about her coming," she said, looking past my face and out the window.

"That makes sense, dear," I said nodding.

"She's never been much of a mother. I mean, she wasn't abusive or violent, but she always relied on me to take care of her. It was always as if she was my daughter, and it was such a burden at times. I resented her, wished that she could be something else, something that she wasn't. And I felt that she wanted the same for me.

"I never felt beautiful, never felt cherished or adored. I knew she loved me, but something was wrong, something was missing. And now that I have Renesmee, I understand her even less. How could she think about herself all the time? She never put me first, never thought about what I wanted. I love her, but I'm angry."

Bella's hand stopped moving. She placed her palm on Nessie's back and felt her heart beat, felt her breathing deeply. She closed her eyes.

"I don't know how she's going to take it when she finds out," said Bella sadly. "She will find out, that's for certain. She can always tell when I'm lying. She has intuition, and I have to give her credit for that." I nodded again.

When Bella's eyes opened again, I noticed that they were a deep, frightening brown instead of their typical, cheerful honey. She was thirsty, and it made me nervous. Perhaps the stress she was currently under drained her energy.

"I don't want her to be afraid," Bella said, her voice cracking. "I don't want her to think I'm a monster. What am I going to do, Esme?"

I hadn't the slightest idea what she could do. "I don't know, dear. Charlie took it well, didn't he?"

"We never really told him the full story. We let him figure things out himself. He still doesn't know what I am…What we are."

"Can't you do the same with Renee?"

"No. She won't be happy with that," said Bella. "She'll want to know the full story. But I don't want to tell her."

"Oh, dear," I said comfortingly, and laid my hand on top of hers, which was resting on the cushion between us.

"Will you help," she implored, her eyes seeming to burn right through me.

"Of course," I said firmly. How could I say no? She was family now, and we protected, cared for and helped our family, at all costs.

The sun was finally beginning to set. Edward, Bella and Renesmee had returned to their cottage behind the house. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had not yet returned from their hunting trip, and Carlisle had to return to the hospital to pick up some files to go over on the weekend. Renee would be arriving in two days time, and we hadn't had time to discuss our plan.

I bided my time by bustling around the house. I climbed the stairs, patrolling the hall and closing doors. I had plans on my desk to remodel Rosalie and Emmett's room, but surprisingly I was not in the mood to plan.

It was times like this – when I was home alone, with nothing to do – that I wished I could simply sit on the porch and drink a warm cup of tea. It had been so long since I had eaten any real, human food. I couldn't remember what it felt like to chew and swallow. I had long forgotten the feeling of eating food that was too hot, and the burning sensation on my throat and tongue. The only burn I felt nowadays was one of intense thirst, and not for tea.

When the children returned from their trip, it was just after dark. An owl swooped low over the front of the house, hooting loudly. I watched from the window as Rose playfully pushed Emmett into a tree, laughing. Alice and Jasper held hands and walked close together. She gazed at him and he led her up the stairs and into the front door.

"Mom," Alice called cheerfully, the door shutting behind her as Rose and Emmett followed Jasper into the house.

"In the living room, dear," I called back, glad to finally have someone else in the house. The four of them filed into the room and settled themselves into comfortable white furniture.

"How was the trip," I inquired.

"Great," Emmett said excitedly. "I got a bear!"

"Yes, and it was only a young one," Alice chipped in, pouting slightly. "It was completely savage of you, Emmett."

"I thought it was brilliant," added Jasper, but regretted it immediately when Alice glared at him.

"You're so strong," Rosalie gushed, laying a hand on Emmett's bulging bicep. He flexed and flashed a pearly smile up at her, perched on the arm of his chair.

"Not quite as strong as you, though, Rose," Jasper said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, Rose had to tackle the bear for him," Alice laughed. "It started to run away…"

"And Emmett couldn't catch it! So Rose ran after it and jumped on it's back," Jasper finished for her.

"I finished it off," Emmett said, offended.

"That's the easy part," Jasper teased. "One little bite and it's gone. But chasing it down and tackling it to the ground?"

"Looks like a job for Rose," Alice said, smiling impishly. She turned her little pixie face towards me and smiled. I giggled softly.

"Now, now," I scolded playfully, "leave poor Emmett alone. I'm sure he could take a bear down if he wanted to, he just wanted to give Rose a chance to feel powerful."

Emmett beamed. "Yeah, that's it. She hardly ever feels powerful, right Rose?"

"That's not what the noises coming from your room say," said Alice smugly.

"Alice," I chastised. "That's quite enough." She silenced right away, but continued to smirk in Emmett's direction. He looked rather dejected, and Rose stroked his hair.

Carlisle had joined the party in the living room. None of them had noticed him come in until he settled into the couch. I greeted him, and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"So," he said conversationally. "What are we discussing?"

Alice and Jasper both burst out into fits of laughter. Alice clutched her sides and rolled around in her chair. Rosalie glared hard at them both, and Emmett just looked amused.

"N-nothing of importance," Alice giggled.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, and I waved my hands to indicate that we wouldn't be bringing it up again. He smiled.

"I'm just waiting for Bella and Edward to come back from the cottage," I told him. "They're just putting Renesmee down, and then they'll be back. Rose, Bella asked me to ask you if you wouldn't mind going to stay with her while they were here."

"Of course not," Rose said, slightly pleased that she would be the one to watch the baby.

"Alright, thank you."

"Hello, all," Edward said as he entered with Bella at his side. Rosalie stood and left, smiling softly at Bella as she passed.

Bella took Rose's place on the arm of Emmett's chair, and Edward settled into the space between Carlisle and I.

"Hello," Bella said.

"We have something rather important to discuss," I opened, turning to look at each member of my family, one at a time. "Bella?"

"Yes. As you all know, my mother," she began, "that is, Renee, is coming to visit in two days time. I'm really nervous about her finding out about us. I doubt she'd understand. Nessie has grown so much, clearly at an inhuman pace, and there'll be questions about her, and of course, about me. I obviously look much different from the wedding, which is the last time she's seen me."

"What do you want us to do?" inquired Emmett.

"We need to try and make her understand. She's not going to be satisfied, like Charlie was, that there's something different that she just wouldn't be able to put her finger on. She's very perceptive, my mother," she said, "Edward will be able to tell you that."

"Bella's right," Edward said knowingly. "Renee was able to notice the fact that Bella and I had certain intensity to our relationship, which exceeded a high school crush."

"I don't know what to do," said Carlisle, scratching the end of his nose. "It's a tough call. You don't want to lie to her, and pretend nothing has changed, but you don't want to come right out with it and say, 'Oh Mom, by the way, I'm a vampire, and my daughter, well, she's half vampire and grows at triple speed.'"

Bella laughed darkly. "No, I don't want to do that."

"Couldn't you just let her figure it out herself," Alice asked, cocking her head. "Just let her notice that something's not right, and ask questions! That way, you don't need to tell her too much…"

"But you can give her the information she wants to satisfy her curiosity," I added.

"That sounds like it just might work," Edward mused.

"If we do it right," Bella said. "If we're careful not to just…Well, ignore her questions, but we don't lead her on and volunteer any information, then she might accept it!"

I smiled broadly, and Bella stood up.

"So, that's our plan," Emmett said, "just let her ask questions?"

"Yup," affirmed Bella, who had moved to the doorway. Edward followed her. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her, but what she wants to know and doesn't find out…That could end badly for us. I wouldn't want to get between Renee and the answers to her questions."


	4. Coffee and Confrontations

Only a Mother

Esme's POV

The time between the night we made our plan to the Friday Renee arrived seemed to fill the house with an awful tension. Everyone seemed to be on edge, and even our extra sensitive vampire senses didn't keep us from looking nervously over our shoulders, and jumping at the slightest noise or movement. It was strange to feel so human again.

Of course, I kept the house impeccably tidy, and was constantly bustling about, washing and rewashing every surface and floor I could. The impulsive behaviour seemed to be a subject of great humour amongst my family members. Even Renesmee followed me around giggling as I scrubbed the legs of all the furniture and washed the windows on both sides three times.

All of us went hunting Thursday morning, and again Thursday afternoon. I hadn't been so full in a long time, but it put everyone in a much better mood. The tension in the house seemed to ease, for most people.

On Thursday evening, Bella sat in the kitchen reading a tattered copy of _'Romeo and Juliet'_ for what must have been the tenth time. I knew she was just trying to keep her mind off her mother's arrival. Edward and Carlisle would be picking her up at the airport at 6:00am, and the seemed to be clock ticking double time.

"Excuse me, dear," I said, wiping off the kitchen table and scrubbing quickly as Bella lifted her book from the surface. "Thank you."

"Are you still cleaning," she asked with a nervous laugh, watching me wipe the seats of all the chairs, even though there wasn't anything to wipe off any more. "I'm sure Renee's not going to mind if the house isn't cleaned the second before she gets here. Relax, Esme!"

"I'm perfectly relaxing," I said softly. "It's you I'm worried about. You're so tense! This is going to work out fine, don't you fret." I patted her shoulder gently.

She smiled and tucked a strand of her luscious, silky brown hair behind her ear, then went back to reading her book.

"I've always loved Romeo and Juliet," I mused, reaching under the sink to take out the wood polish. "Even though the ending is so tragic, the romance is breathtaking."

"Well, not literally," Bella said, "but I agree. I think Juliet is ridiculous at the end, though. I can't imagine killing myself, not even over someone I loved."

"You can imagine someone killing themselves over you, though, can't you?" I watched her eyes flicker from the book to me and back again.

"Of course," she said a little sharply, "but what Edward did – or tried to do – was stupid. It's as simple as that."

"He's just like Juliet, when you think about it, love," I said, polishing the wooden knife block. "He thought you had killed yourself, and didn't want to be in this world without you. Now, think about it. You're most definitely two star-crossed lovers, wouldn't you agree?"

Bella did not laugh. I figured I had struck a cord with her, and immediately regretted my words.

"I better go tuck Nessie in," she said, closing the book and leaving the kitchen. She did not say good night.

"Bella," I called after her, and though I knew she must have heard me, she ignored it and continued out of the house.

I found Alice in her room alone, sitting on her bed cross legged and painting her nails a ludicrous shade of electric blue. The door was open, but I knocked gently before entering.

"Hi, Esme," she greeted me happily. "What's up?"

I didn't answer her right away. Instead, I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall opposite.

"Is something wrong," she asked, real concern in her voice. She put the cap back on the nail polish and laid it on her bedside table, then scooted a little closer to me.

"I think I may have offended Bella," I said. "We were talking about Romeo and Juliet, and I compared the situation…with her and Edward…to Juliet…I didn't mean…To…Well, I just feel awful," I finished, my voice cracking slightly.

"Oh, Esme," Alice said soothingly, "you didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure Bella won't mind!"

"She left the kitchen right after I said it, and s-she didn't even say good-night. She did s-seem really angry with me."

"She's just worried about Renee coming to visit," she said. "She'll forgive you, don't worry. You're going to help her out tomorrow when Renee gets here."

"And how would I do that?"

"There's going to be a fight, I think," Alice said. "I don't know what about, but Bella's going to need some comforting."

"Oh, no," I moaned quietly. "I wanted everything to go alright!"

"It's going to be fine."

"I need to lie down," I said, and Alice moved to allow me space to do so. I rested my head on the pillow and folded my hands under my cheek. She stroked my hair and snuggled in behind me.

"Esme, really," she said, "don't worry! Things will all blow over tomorrow night. I saw it as soon as you and Bella started talking tonight."

Carlisle's cool hand touched my face softly. Though I still had my eye closed, his sent reached me before he spoke. I had not felt Alice get up and leave, and I had no idea how long I'd been lying alone in the dark.

"It's nearly time, dear," he said, and I grabbed his hand. He helped me up from the bed, and we walked downstairs together.

My family, including Renesmee, had assembled in our usual meeting place of the living room. However, no one was sitting. They were all scattered about the room, standing completely still and not talking. We joined them without a word.

Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "It's almost 6:00. Edward, if we leave now, we'll be just in time. When we get back, it'll be closer to six thirty. I want everyone, in their respective rooms, 'asleep'. You want to look as normal as possible, so Emmett, I want you to snore. Bella, Edward has already moved a crib into your old room, so Renesmee can sleep there, and you're going to be with her.

"Everyone got it?" We nodded, as if synchronized. "Good. Okay, son, let's go."

They left, and it took us all a few seconds to realize that we were supposed to be doing something.

"Don't forget to change into pajamas," I called as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Bella and Renesmee climbed the stairs ahead of me.

"Right, 'cause normal people wear pj's when they sleep," Emmett called back over his shoulder. "I'd nearly forgotten!"

"Let us not forget," Jasper added snidely.

"Right on," Emmett said, punching him playfully in the arm at the top of the stairs.

"Behave, you two," I chided. They laughed and entered their respective rooms.

I felt rather lonely as I changed from my slacks and sweater into a pair of flannel pajama pants Alice has insisted on buying me. They were covered with lipstick red kisses, and across the backside was written, 'kiss this'. I took one of Carlisle's shirts from the dresser drawer and put it on, as well. It smelled like him. I lifted the front of the shirt to my mouth and nose and inhaled his scent deeply.

I decided to put on a house coat and slippers, and go down to the kitchen. It took me a few minutes to figure out what a normal mother and wife would be doing at 6:00am on a Friday morning. I decided making coffee sounded reasonable.

The never-been-used coffee maker was tucked away in a cupboard. I plugged it in, and realized I had no idea what I was doing. It took me a full ten minutes to figure out where the water went. However, once step one was completed, I guessed from there.

I wondered just how different we appeared to average people. Clearly, a woman in her 'early thirties' would never look as flawless, fit and supple as I did. My face was smooth and wrinkle-free, my waistline slim and my hair didn't show a hint of grey. I chuckled to myself, wondering if Renee would be envious, and poured up a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

After adding far too much milk, some sugar for good measure, I sat at the kitchen counter on a bar stool, and reached for a cooking magazine. That was normal, right? Reading over coffee?

The clock on the microwave blared an acid-green "6:21", and I figured Carlisle, Edward and Renee should be coming through the front door any minute.

My guess was right. I had just begun to pour a third of my coffee down the sink when the front door opened. I opened the magazine to a random page about '10 ways to make your kids eat their veggies', and headed to the foyer.

"Let me get that for you," Edward said kindly and lifted Renee's suitcase over the threshold. She smiled warmly at him, though her focus was a tiny bit off. What was the word Bella had used? Oh yes, 'dazzled'. She was clearly dazzled by my husband and son. I smiled to myself.

"Oh, Esme, you're up early," Carlisle said, feigning surprise.

"I couldn't sleep! I was j-j-just far too excited to see Renee again," I said through a fake yawn, and crossed to embrace her warmly.

"My goodness, Esme," she said, startled. "You're freezing!" Apparently, the hug wasn't literally warm.

"Mom usually doesn't warm up until she's had her second cup of coffee," Edward joked, and moved the suitcase behind the door.

"Is no one else awake, dear," Carlisle asked. We exchanged small, knowing smirks.

"No, they're all in bed. Poor things," I said, tutting my disapproval, "they were up late last night. Bella could hardly get Nessie to settle down. She was just too excited to know that her grandma was coming for a visit!"

"How could she ever know," Renee asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. "Isn't she only a few months old?"

"Our Nessie is very, very advanced for her age," Edward said. "You'll see soon enough."

A deep, rumbling snore came towards us down the stairs. We heard something crash, and then a deep yell.

"Hey," Emmett barked. "What was that for?"

"You're doing it, again!" Rose yelled back.

"What?!"

"Snoring, Emmett, snoring! How do you expect me to get any beauty rest with a hibernating bear sharing my bed?" I laughed inwardly at the bear reference. They were playing the part very well.

"Well, I'm sorry, princess," Emmett muttered, just loud enough for us to hear. I guessed that they were trying to control fits of laughter in their bedroom. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Could you stop being so loud," she growled, "You're going to wake Nessie."

We heard Emmett's heavy footsteps on the stairs, and I knew he was trying with all his might to make some noise. Even Emmett as a vampire was naturally graceful. Renee backed up a little bit.

Emmett's 'anger' diminished as soon as he saw Renee.

"Morning, Mrs. Dwyer," he called cheerily, and moved to embrace her. She winced a little in his grip, and he moved away quickly.

"Good morning," she said, rubbing her arms slightly.

"Would you like some coffee," I ventured, gesturing towards the kitchen, "or perhaps you'd like to go get some rest. Bella is in her room, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you crawled in with her."

"No, thank you, but some coffee would be wonderful," she said, nodding, and following me into the kitchen. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward came in behind us.

I poured Renee's coffee, which was still hot, and handed her the cup.

"Sugar, milk," I offered. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I take mine black." She wrapped both hands around the mug and sipped.

"I think I'll go wake Bella," Edward said, and left the kitchen.

"I have to get dressed for work," Carlisle said, and moved to kiss me on the cheek.

"Have you eaten," Renee asked sincerely. "I hope this isn't your coffee I'm drinking."

"No, no, not at all," Carlisle said. "I don't eat breakfast," he said evasively. I smirked again.

"You should be able to meet Renesmee soon," I said, secretively emptying my coffee cup into the sink. "She's usually an early riser." This fact was true. I was glad I wouldn't have to lie to Renee about everything. Aside from her obvious lack in parenting skills, I liked her.

"What did Edward mean when he said that she was advanced for her age," Renee asked, taking another sip from her coffee.

I thought hard about her question. I wanted to stick to the plan as best as I could, but I didn't want to give too much away. "You'll see," I said, smiling widely, and this seemed to satisfy her for the time being.

Emmett, who had remained silent until this point, spoke up. "She's really beautiful, Mrs. Dwyer," he boasted proudly. "She's the prettiest little thing you'll ever see. But she fits right in with the family. And it's rubbing off on Bella, too. She looks more and more beautiful every time I see her. Just like her mother."

Renee blushed slightly. I was surprised – I had always thought she acquired her bashfulness from Charlie, but it seemed Bella had inherited her Christmas light cheeks from her mother.

Alice joined us, followed by Jasper and Rosalie. All of them were pajama-clad, and Alice had even removed her makeup for the occasion. Rosalie, however, was looking just as flawless as she did every day.

"Good morning," Alice sang, and skipped over to kiss me lightly on the cheek. Renee smiled, and Alice greeted her in the same fashion.

"Morning, Mrs. Dwyer," said Jasper. She turned her smiling face from Alice to Jasper.

"Good morning! My, you're all morning people," she laughed.

"Except for Rose," Emmett joked. Rosalie had sat at the counter and laid rested her cheek in her hand. She merely glared at him, and didn't reply.

"Is Bella awake yet," Renee asked no one in particular.

"I think she's just getting Renesmee dressed," said Alice. "Edward woke her up a few minutes ago. They should be down…"

Her sentence was cut off when her face went blank, and her pupils dilated.

"Alice," Renee asked, looking concerned. "Is she alright?"

"Oh, she's fine," Jasper said. "Alice, wake up! Earth to Alice," he said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry, I'm so tired," Alice lied blandly. I tried my best to communicate with her at a speed too fast for humans to understand.

"Is everything alright," I hissed.

"It's Bella and Renee," Alice said just as quickly. "They're going to fight…About Bella's choice. Renee's going to find out, and she's not going to like it."

"Is Bella going to tell her, flat out," Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Alice said, nodding slightly.

Renee glanced between us. "Is something going on?"

"No, no, dear," I said. "Alice is just a little tired, that's all."

"Don't worry about me, though," Alice smiled, and waved a hand in a nonchalant manner. "I might have a nap later on today. I'm so glad school is done for another year."

"Well, enough with the small talk," Edward said, coming into the kitchen. "Renee, are you ready to meant your granddaughter?"


	5. Fighting and Forgiving

Only a Mother

Esme's POV

**A/N: **I just wanted to say a HUGE thanks to my lovely reviewers, Twicali, Emily31594, Esme-Platte-Evenson-Cullen, Emily and Frailly for your kind words and favorites! It means a lot! Keep reading, guys, and thank you!

Renee sat up a little straighter on her stool and laid her coffee mug on the counter. She smiled broadly at Edward.

"Yes, I'm ready!"

"Bring her in, Bella, please," Edward said.

Bella entered the kitchen still wearing her pajamas, with Renesmee snuggled in her arms. Her little head was tucked into Bella's shoulder, and even though she hid her face, I knew Renee would notice she was no normal infant. She was the size of a large toddler.

"Good morning, R-Mom," Bella said, moving to kiss her mother on the cheek. Renee's hand flew to Bella's forehead, and she tutted softly.

"My, Bella, you're freezing," she said, her voice genuinely concerned for her daughter's wellbeing. "Maybe you should put something else on?"

"No, I'm alright," she said. "Mom, this is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, your new granddaughter!"

Renesmee turned her head to look at Renee. She batted her big brown eyes at her, and smiled widely. Renee gasped.

"Emmett, you're right," she said in awe, "she's breathtaking!"

"Thank you," Edward and Bella said at the same time. Renee held her arms open, and Bella placed Nessie in them. The rest of the family stood still, and Carlisle came into the kitchen. He kept quiet and moved to stand next to me.

Renee tucked Nessie's hair behind her ears, and gazed into her face. We all tensed as Nessie placed her palm flat on Renee's cheek. Renee gasped again.

"What was that," she cried.

"We told you Nessie was very advanced," I said calmly. "You've noticed that she's not exactly average size, I take it."

"Yes, I have," Renee said suspiciously. "Why?"

"She grows much faster than normal children," Carlisle said. He was very firm in his answer, and his tone left no openings for another question.

"Nee," Nessie said, smiling sweetly.

"That's you, I think, Mom," said Bella. "You're 'Nee'."

Renee grinned, enjoying being addressed by the child directly, but her eyes were still suspicious. She stared at Bella, looking her up and down, concentrating on her face in particular.

"You look different," she stated plainly. Bella glanced around, locking eyes with me for a fraction of a second, then with her mother.

"I know," she answered.

"Bella," Renee said, setting Renesmee down by her feet. She toddled off towards Alice, who scooped her up and gave her butterfly kisses. Nessie giggled. "What's happened?"

The room went very silent. No one dared move a muscle, and we didn't even try to act human. It seemed as though even the wind outside the house had stopped gusting about. Everything settled, and it felt as though time had come to a halt. I didn't even breathe.

"I'm…We're…" Bella began, not knowing how to break it to Renee gently. "I don't know how to tell you."

"I know something's different, Bella. Did you have…surgery?" Renee hushed her voice on the last word, as if surgery was something appalling. Bella shook her head, apparently unable to speak.

"Well, don't tell me it's the fresh air, and love," she said, folding her arms. "I was here for eight years with Charlie, and I thought I was in love, and there was more than enough fresh air to go around. Look at me. I certainly don't look like a movie star."

"No, that's not it," Bella said, finding her voice. Renee looked around at my family, obviously noting for the first time our similarities, even though she knew all our children were 'adopted'. The perfect, straight, white teeth, flawless, toned, perky bodies, amber eyes surrounded by dark circles, unusually pale complexions, and full, coloured lips.

"You're all the same." Renee's voice lost all of its intonations. "Tell. Me. What. You. Are." She separated each word fiercely.

"V-vampires," Bella whispered, stuttering. She did not make eye contact with her mother.

"Come again," Renee said just as quietly. "I don't think I could have heard you correctly."

"Vampire," Bella said blandly. Renee looked faint, and all of the colour drained from her cheeks. She stood, clutching the counter, and swayed where she stood. Her eyes closed, and then she seemed to regain her balance. She left the kitchen, walked straight through the hall and out the front door. Bella cried after her, but she ignored it.

"What have I done," she whispered, leaning against Edward, and he put an arm around her shoulders. No one spoke.

Bella shook Edward's arm off and left to follow her mother. All of our defenses were down now, and Nessie sat on the floor playing with a small rubber ball. She looked up at Edward, and he bent down and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"I knew this would happen some day," Rose said. "The stupid girl wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for long. And I don't trust that woman, either. It'll be just like her to blab our secret to the world." She was fuming. I held up a hand and silenced her, before she could spill any more acid.

"Rose, please," Emmett said.

"All the same," said Carlisle, "I didn't expect Bella to come right out with it, and just tell her."

"I did," said Alice. If vampires could faint, Alice looked as though she might.

"We know, you _saw it in a vision_," Rosalie mocked. Alice glowered at her.

"They're having a pretty heated discussion," Edward said. "Renee is not pleased."

We all went quiet again, and listened. They weren't far away, because we could all make out every word that was being exchanged, though I really wished that I couldn't.

"…going against all my wishes," Renee yelled, obviously crying. "I told you to take it slow, and what do you do, get married, get pregnant, and give up your morality! To the first boy who introduced you to his family! I did the same, Bella, except I didn't choose to be immortal for him!"

"It's not like that," Bella screamed, loosing her cool. "This is different! I can't even explain it properly! I'm in love with Edward, and not some childish, high school puppy love! It's forever, and I was willing to give up everything for him! Everything! And I'd do it all over again if I could!"

"You're making a mistake, Bella," Renee cried.

"No, this isn't a mistake. And it's done, so please, don't make this any harder for them than it already is. They're all listening, you know."

"I don't want this for you," Renee sobbed. "I wanted you to have it better than I did."

"It's too late," Bella said harshly. "It's done. And I do have it better."

"S-so, what about the ba-baby?"

"What about her?" Bella's words were like knives, I knew.

"Is she…"

"Half." I heard Renee choke on a sob, and continue to cry.

"Well, don't you want to ask the most important question?" I saw Edward flinch as Bella repeated the words he had said to her, just after she found out.

"W-what?"

"What do we eat." Bella spat.

"You don't…No, Bella, you…" Renee spluttered.

"We feed on animals, and only animals. We're not monsters."

"You're still…v-v-vampires! I don't want my only granddaughter raised in a house full of blood-sucking…" Renee's voice trailed off.

"They're my family," Bella said.

We heard Renee's heavy, all consuming sobs, and a door opened and slammed again. No body moved. Bella did not come into the kitchen.

The door opened and closed again, more gently this time, and Renee felt along the wall, back into the kitchen, where we all stood, waiting. She mopped at her eyes with the sleeve of her green knit sweater and sat back down on her vacated stool.

Renesmee pulled on the leg of Renee's pants, and she jumped. Nessie backed away, unaccustomed to having someone be afraid of her. Her bottom lip quivered, and she ran to me, sniffling. I scooped her into my arms and patted her back.

We all left the kitchen at the same time. Jasper and Alice retreated to their bedroom, Rosalie and Emmett to the living room, Carlisle to his study, and Edward and I to Bella's room. I put Renesmee in her cradle and stood with my hands on my hips. Edward took Bella in his arms.

"Well," said Edward.

"That didn't really work out the way I planned," Bella mumbled, her face pressed against Edward's chest.

"No, it didn't, really," I said sadly. Edward and I locked eyes. _'Can you excuse us for a minute, please? And take Nessie with you.'_

He did as I asked, untangling himself from Bella's grasp, taking Nessie in his arms and leaving us alone in the room.

"I hope you're not still mad at me," I said, sitting on the bed and patting next to me, indicating for Bella to sit. She did so reluctantly, and was careful not to brush off my arm.

"No," she said unconvincingly.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said sincerely. "I honestly didn't mean it if I offended you earlier. That must have been a really hard time for you, love."

"It was," she nodded. "You don't understand, Esme."

"In some ways I do. I went through many similar things in my time, dear, don't forget."

Bella nodded again and relaxed her shoulders. She folded her hands in her lap, and I laid mine on top. Her eyes looked weary, and her forehead was creased with worry.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Bella," I said, and she stared down at our hands. "Renee will come around, you'll see."

"I don't know if she will," she said. "I said some pretty awful things to her today. I didn't mean it, but when she started talking about herself…It's not all about her, all the time! I'm different than she was, and Edward's different from Charlie. Why can't she understand that?"

"She's trying her best, dear," I said soothingly, "but she can't change like that. You have to give her time. Believe it or not, she is worried about you. I think I'd react very similarly if I was in her situation. I can't imagine one of my children marrying, say, a werewolf, and having a half werewolf child behind my back!"

Bella laughed darkly. "I guess you're right."

I moved my hands to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and rubbed her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," I said.

"I just wish…"

"What?"

"I just wish that Renee was more…Like you, I guess. And I'm worried that I won't be…"

"If you're trying to say you don't think you'll be a good mother, you're being foolish," I said sternly. "You're an excellent mother to Renesmee. And I would know."

"But I never had a good example to follow, Esme."

"You don't mother by example, dear. You mother with your heart. And you'll always have your family to help you if you ever need it. We all love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."


	6. Plant life and Past lives

Only a Mother

Esme's POV

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, everyone! I've been running out of ideas, but I've got a fresh bunch now! Thanks for waiting. And thank you ever so much to everyone who's favourited me, my story, and given such positive reviews! It means so much!

Renee did her best to avoid us, and went to bed early that night. She was staying in Bella's room, and Bella, Edward and Renesmee had moved back to the cottage for the night. I explained that there wasn't enough room with the three extra people in the house, and even though Renee said she'd stay on the couch, we'd have no such thing. She was our guest, after all.

The family feigned sleep again, and it gave me plenty of time to think. I felt badly for Bella, but at the same time, I wished I could help Renee. Both of them needed someone to talk to, but I didn't want to be seen as a traitor. Bella came first; she was family.

Carlisle came home from work later than usual. After the fight between Renee and Bella, he had arrived at work late and needed to pull an extra long shift to make up for the lost time. I was sitting at my desk, sketching out a new plan for the garden and a walkway when he came into the room, looking as exhausted as an immortal man could get. He lay his black, leather doctors bag on the bed and slumped down, not physically but mentally worn.

I flicked off my desk light and went to sit with him. He kissed me without speaking, full and passionately on the mouth, and then went to change out of his work clothes. The door to the en suite bathroom clicked quietly shut, and the room was thrown into total darkness. It was only seconds and Carlisle was at my side again, the light from the bathroom spilling throughout the room and casting an eerie shadow over everything.

Carlisle looked so handsome in his deep green matching pajamas. His longish golden hair fell carelessly about his eyes, and his muscles rippled under the cotton as he walked towards me. I scooted backwards on the bed and flipped my hair over my shoulder, batting my eyelashes up at him. He crawled onto the bed next to me, grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. I moaned softly as he kissed my neck, and fell back against the pillows.

*

The next thing I knew, light was peeping around the edge of the curtains in the bedroom. My head rested on Carlisle's bare muscled chest, and he had an arm around my shoulder. I stared at him, taking in every ripple and groove in his well defined, chiseled body. The early morning light was casting an angelic glow around him, and I thought he looked more like a Greek God than ever. His breathing was shallow and steady, and his eyes were closed. I traced my finger across his lips, and he smiled.

He sat up slightly, and I rolled over onto my stomach to look at him. The blankets of the bed were tangled around our legs and bodies, but I didn't bother to readjust them.

"Good morning," I whispered seductively.

"A good morning, indeed," he said hoarsely. "An even better night, though."

"Mm, I agree," I said, and laughed.

"Do you want to get up?" he asked, rubbing circles in the small of my back with his thumb.

"No, but we should. We might have to referee again this morning."

He kissed me softly and put his feet over the side of the bed. I reached for my fluffy pink housecoat, which was lying on the floor next to me, and pulled it on over my bare arms. When I turned around, Carlisle was wearing his pajamas again.

We walked down the stairs together and found Renee, Rosalie and Alice in the kitchen. They were all carefully avoiding the other's gaze, and Renee looked seriously uncomfortable. She had both elbows resting on the counter, and her chin in her hands. I wanted to put my arms around her, tell her that everything would be alright and no one was upset with her, but I knew that my family would protest. Instead, I sat across from her.

"Where is everyone else," I asked Alice.

"Edward and Bella took Nessie out for a walk," she said, "and Jasper and Emmett are gone…fishing."

I took 'fishing' as a code word for getting a little snack, and desperately wished I could be with them. It wasn't that I was thirsty, but I just wanted to get out of the house. Carlisle was lucky, he had a job, and the rest of the family could pawn Renee off on me by going 'fishing,' 'for a walk', or some other pathetic excuse that I was sure the girls would come up with.

"Do any of you have plans today," I asked conversationally.

"I have to go to work again," Carlisle said.

"On a Saturday morning?"

"Yes, sorry," he replied. "Unfortunately, we have some temps at the hospital today, and I have to go supervise."

"But you always get Saturdays off," Rosalie whined. She clearly wanted an extra body in the house just as much as I did.

"Oh, Rose," Alice said, "don't worry. You and I can go shopping!"

"That sounds fun," Rose said, a little more enthusiastically than was normal for her.

My mouth dropped open a bit, and I glared between my two daughters. They both smirked devilishly. How had I known I would be the one left to baby sit Renee? This could get awkward.

I was hoping that Renee would want to spend some time with Bella, but I knew that after their fight last night, the chances of that were very slim. In fact, Renee would probably want to spend as much time away from her daughter as possible, which was very unfortunate. She needed some time to adjust to Bella's new life, and that wasn't going to happen if they refused to discuss it civilly.

Alice hopped off the stool and said, "Come on, Rose. Let's get ready." As they left the kitchen, she winked at me over her shoulder. I glowered at their backs.

Renee glanced at me hopefully. I forced my face into a smile and walked towards her.

"Don't worry," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "We'll find something to do."

"Oh, no, Esme," she said, blushing. "You probably have a lot to do, and I don't want to impose. I'm taking up enough of your time as it is!"

I resisted the urge to agree with her. "No, it's no problem at all." Another fake smile, and I felt my cheeks go stiff with the effort. She beamed back at me.

"Lovely! What will we do?"

"I had plans to do some gardening. Why don't you help me there?"

"Alright! I'll just go get changed."

"Sounds great."

*

The sun was beating down from a cloudless sky, hot and humid. The garden in front of our modern, glass-walled house was buzzing with activity. Bees hovered lazily, occasionally pausing to suck the nectar from a sweet, pink rose or happy white daisy. A scattered butterfly or two swept over the garden, perching on flowers and leaves, batting their wings and showing off their bold patterns and colours.

My garden was an escape. It twisted around the side of the house, pathways of separate stones winding through it. There were exotic flowers of almost every colour blooming, opening their petals towards the sun and swaying gently in the breeze. The grass rippled under my feet as I walked toward the edge of the flowers.

Renee followed behind, silent and taking in the masterpiece I was so proud of. After moving into Forks, it took me a while to start a garden; I was always afraid to get one going and having to leave it so quickly after. But we had taken up a permanent residence here, and I was pleased to stay I had quite a green thumb.

I bent over, looking for weeds. I wrapped my hand around a single, leafy pest and pulled. To a normal person, weeds were stubborn. To a vampire, it was like slicing through warm butter. Renee walked into the garden, following the stones.

"Beautiful garden," she said admiringly. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said, wiping my hands on my pants.

"What's this flower," she asked, pointing to a tall, red one that looked curiously like a cross between a lilac tree and a strawberry.

"I haven't the slightest idea," I said. "Edward brought that home from Italy."

She nodded, touching the petals lightly and kept moving through the garden, every now and then stopping to look at a plant or bending to examine a stone in the walkway.

"What do they say," she asked quietly.

"Family," I said. I stopped walking and pointed to the one under her feet. "That's Spanish, there, it says '_familia,'_ and the one next to it is Hungarian, _'csalad'_. Over the years, we've traveled a lot, and picked them up along the way. Not much else to do, you see," I chuckled. Renee returned what was clearly one of my forced smiles from earlier that morning.

"So," she began, looking at her feet, or the sky, or the house, and doing her best to avoid looking at me. "The kids – Edward, Alice, Rose, and the rest – they're not –"

"My children," I finished for her. She nodded. "No, no, they're not mine. They've found us, like Jasper and Alice, or they've been created, like Rose, Emmett, Edward, myself, and Bella."

Renee nodded again. I watched her as she walked slowly down the rest of the path, coming upon a single wooden park bench and sitting down. I sat next to her and tried to read her expression. There was clearly a jumble of thoughts moving quickly through her head, questions burning behind her lips that she wanted to ask. I didn't need Edward's ability to be able to read what they were. As much as I didn't want to go into an explanation of our history, I started talking without being asked. I figured she'd have to know, one way or the other.

I told her, first, of Carlisle finding Edward and saving him, how his mother had begged Carlisle to save her son, and how he had managed to pry himself away from the temptation of blood. Then, I launched into my own story, about my lost baby, my attempted suicide, and Carlisle and Edward accepting me into their family, with my new, subtle gift of loving unconditionally. I told her of Rose, how her vanity was brought over into her second life, but of the tragic story of her near-death, and the revenge she took after she was reborn.

Emmett's story of the grizzly attack made her recoil slightly, but when I told her about Rose saving him, and how it had bonded them for life, she smiled slightly. Alice and Jasper's stories came next, combined into one, and she laughed when I said Alice had marched in, demanding to know where she could put her things. She seemed to settle in herself a little after that, and when she moved her leg and it brushed off mine, she didn't move it. It was as if she was reaching out for a little contact, longing for a connection that she felt she no longer had.

I laid my hand on top of Renee's on the hard, wooden surface of the bench. She gasped slightly at the lack of warmth in my hand, but she looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

"Your eyes are a different colour from the rest of your family," she said, gazing at my face. I turned away quickly; had I gotten thirsty and been too preoccupied to notice the warm brown leaving my eyes and the dark, cold black taking its place? "They're more of a honey colour, not topaz. It's warmer." I smiled again.

"Carlisle has told me that. He says it's because I have such a sweet nature and warm heart," I said, laughing slightly.

"You said your gift was to love unconditionally," she said, a little crease forming between her eyebrows as they furrowed. "Does Bella have a gift, too?"

"Yes," I said, nodding. "She has a shield. Her ability is to protect the people she loves."

Renee's attention turned from me to a slight rustling in the trees behind us. Edward and Bella came out of the woods, each holding on of Nessie's small hands in their own. She swung her feet into the air, and flew to the extent of her parent's arms. Nessie's hand slipped from Bella's, and she cried out. Edward seized her in both of his arms, and Nessie laughed. Bella, however, put a hand to her chest.

"Be careful, Renesmee," she scolded harshly. "You have to hold on tight, you know."

"Daddy caught me, Momma," said Nessie, her top bottom quivering. A sparkly tear leaked from the corner of her eye, and caught the sunlight as she jumped from Edward's arms and ran full-force to where I sat with Renee.

The child's light brown curls bounced as she leapt into my lap and snuggled against my chest, crying hard now. She was a sensitive little girl, never mind the fact that she was half vampire. Edward and Bella were exchanging words near the forest, whispering too quietly for even me to hear.

"Hush, now," I soothed, rocking Nessie in my arms. Renee watched, not daring to speak. I remembered how Nessie had been offended by her in the kitchen, and knew Renee did, too. She was scared to frighten her again.

"Don't cry, love," she whispered, reaching out a hand to the child. Nessie looked at her and gave her a watery smile, taking her hand. Renee squeezed it, and let go quickly.

At least, I thought, somebody could forgive her.


	7. Butterflies and Goodbyes

Only a Mother

Esme's POV

The tension in the house was becoming unbearable. However, the rest of the weekend had passed without anything major. The most eventful thing that happened was Renee muttering a faint "good morning" to Bella, and getting a half smile in return. I couldn't help but wishing they would make up.

Everyone was looking forward to Wednesday, when Renee would leave and peace would be restored in the house. My family seemed to stay separated as much as possible, just to avoid the lioness that was Bella these days. Everyone had been on the receiving end of her claws at least once before, and we were all thinking it best to stay out of arm's reach.

By Monday, things had cooled off considerably. I no longer felt the need to listen at doors in case of heated words, or sneak around my own home like a stranger. I had a nervous knot in the pit of my stomach when Carlisle kissed me on the cheek and left for work early that morning, though. He was my rock in the stormy water that was my household at the moment; I needed him or I'd float away, or worse, drown.

After about fifteen minutes of worrying by myself in the foyer, Renee climbed down the stairs to meet me. Her tight blue jeans were, in my opinion, far too low cut, and her blouse should have been closed up by one more button, but that was just me. She smiled warmly in greeting, and I returned it. We walked into the kitchen together.

'I think,' Renee said slowly, sitting at her favourite stool at the counter and examining her nails as though they were something extraordinary, 'that I may leave sooner than I anticipated.'

I tried very hard not to smile. It wasn't that I didn't want Renee around; I just longed for the peace that was my house without her. 'Why?' was all I could bring myself to say.

'Well, Bella and I aren't getting along. I wish we were, but…' she trailed off. 'I'll be leaving in a couple of hours; lucky for me, I found a plane back home today.'

'I understand,' I said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled wearily. 'If that's what you want to do, I won't stop you.'

I felt like I should have said more; ask her to stay, say that we all wanted her here and things would get better, but I couldn't. I took my hand off her shoulder, flashed a smile at her and left the room. Bella needed to know her mother was leaving.

*

I found Bella sitting on the front steps, watching Renesmee play at her feet. Her brown curls bobbed up and down, catching the sunlight as she chased butterflies around the garden, squealing in delight when one almost touched her finger tips.

'Be careful, Nessie,' Bella called, scolding lightly, 'you don't want to crush them.'

'Okay, Momma!' She went about chasing, looking very content. Bella smiled.

I sat down on the step next to my newest daughter, and absent-mindedly laid a hand on her knee. She looked over at me.

'What's up, Esme?'

I smiled. 'Your mother and I just had a chat,' I said.

'Oh? About what?' She looked at me, puzzled.

'She's leaving much sooner than we thought.'

Bella's face crumpled. 'How soon?' Her voice broke slightly.

'Today.' I watched her carefully; she was more upset than I though she'd be. In fact, much more.

'Oh,' she said again. I hadn't expected her to be disappointed, but she clearly was. I immediately felt guilty for my pleasure at Renee clearing off. My hand on Bella's knee gave a reassuring squeeze. 'Watch her?' Bella asked, indicating Renesmee, who was still gallivanting around the front yard. I nodded, and Bella rose and went back in the house.

Oh no, I thought to myself, what have I done?

Nessie hopped up the six steps to where I was sitting on the top, her little hand clenched in a fist. She smiled devilishly and held it out to me. 'What's that, dear?'

Her fingers opened and a butterfly lay on her palm, trying to flap it's crushed wings. The yellow and black powder of the beautiful Tiger Swallowtail was smeared on her fingers. I gasped; 'Nessie! Momma told you not to crush them!'

She stuck her lower lip out defiantly, and clapped her hands together. When she took them apart, the butterfly fluttered lifelessly to the step, landing at her feet. I looked from it to her, horrified, then stood up, grabbed her around the waist and carried her into the house.

As I neared the kitchen at the back of the house, I ignored the slightly raised voice coming from behind the door and entered purposefully, Nessie trying to twist away from my grasp. Renee and Bella were standing on opposite sides of the island. Bella's hands gripped the edge of the counter top, her knuckles white, and Renee looked as though she might faint. When I cleared my throat to announce my presence, their heads whipped around to face me and I plopped Nessie down on the floor. She wailed.

'Bella,' I said forcefully. She looked shock at my change in tone from moments ago on the step. 'Did you, or did you not, specifically tell Renesmee _not_ to crush the butterflies?'

Bella looked confused. 'I, yeah…What?'

'Did you tell Renesmee not to crush the butterflies?'

'Err, yes, I did,' she said.

'Well, she blatantly disobeyed you; I just figured you'd want to know.'

'Ah, thanks, Esme,' she said, turning her puzzled look to Renesmee, whose eyebrows were furrowed in protest. Renee watched, looking rather out of breath, her eyes slightly out of focus. 'Did you crush a butterfly, Nessie?'

She nodded. 'Yup.'

'But I told you not to.'

'So?' Nessie gave an answer I would have expected from a teenager, not a toddler. I almost laughed.

'Go to your room,' Bella said sternly. Nessie wailed again, 'NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, FAIR, FAIR!' though she didn't shed any tears. This was a temper tantrum at its best. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her up the stairs and into the room Bella, Edward and she shared when they stayed the night. Placing her down on the bed, I placed my hands on my hips and gave her a strict look. She continued to cry, 'not fair, not fair,' but in a much quieter, subdued voice.

I held up a finger, and she quieted, though still pouting. 'You're to stay here until your mother comes to deal with you. Understand?'

She nodded, 'yes, Grandma.' As I turned to leave, I heard her start to cry for real, sobbing and gasping for air. It broke my heart to leave her, and I teetered on the edge of going back to hold her in my arms. She was hardly ever punished. But when I heard the raised voices from the kitchen, I knew where I was needed mostly. She'd cry herself out, anyway.

Again, as I entered the kitchen, I made no noise. Renee and Bella were still standing where I left them, and Renee looked even fainter than before.

'If you want to leave, Mother, than so be it,' Bella said acidly. 'But don't expect to come back any time soon.'

'But, Bella, please –'

'Don't pull that with me,' she spat. 'You started this and you ruined this. You could never accept me for who I was; it's not any different now. So leave, and don't come back.' I watched the last bit of colour drain from Renee's face, and her knees buckled. I ran, lightening fast, to catch her before she hit the ground. She fainted in my arms, her eyes closed.

I looked back to Bella; if she could have fainted, I was sure she would have as well. She rushed to my side, gazing at her mother's unconscious face, pain on her own.

'Was that necessary, Bella?' I asked quietly. She shook her head, but she didn't look at me. She only stared at Renee, willing her to wake. I readjusted her in my arms and carried her out to the living room. She still didn't stir when I laid her gently on the sofa and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Bella sat on the floor next to her mother, looking absolutely panic stricken. Her hands fluttered nervously to the neck of her blue cotton tee shirt and flattened on her collar bone. She bit down on her bottom lip and didn't take her eyes of Renee.

I stood back and watched them for ten minutes, every now and then moving forward to listen to Renee's breathing. It was regular, just deep and shallow. The front door opened, and Edward's scent floated into the room.

'Anyone home,' he called out, making his way to the living room where we were. His eyes widened in shock, looking at the sorry state of his wife, and his unconscious mother-in-law. 'Is she okay,' he asked worriedly, hurrying to the sofa and Bella.

'She fainted,' Bella said weakly. Edward put his arm around her shoulders and sat on the floor next to her. 'I yelled at her, and she fainted…'

She shook herself out of Edward's arm and moved leaned forward on her knees. 'Mom,' she whispered, 'please wake up. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was awful…Please, wake up.' She was pleading, begging pitifully.

Renee's eyelids fluttered open. She looked up unfocusedly and blinked half a dozen times before turning her face towards Bella. 'Mmm,' she mumbled.

'Are you okay?' Bella asked frantically, grabbing her mother's hand and making her wince. She slackened her grip.

'Fine,' she said hoarsely, 'just a little dizzy…'

I stepped lightly to Renee's side and put my hand under her chin, tilting her face up towards me. I stared at her eyes; her pupils were dilated and she was breathing fine. I was content, and stepped away again.

'You were out for about fifteen minutes,' I informed her. She looked surprised.

'Really? I've never fainted before,' she told us. Bella looked heartbroken. She kissed her mother's cheek.

'I'm sorry, Mom,' she cried, 'I shouldn't have yelled at you. I've been awful for no reason.'

'No, darling,' she said gently, 'it's me who should be apologizing. I didn't accept your decision before, but I do now. I love you, no matter what.'

'I love you, too,' Bella said, and pulled her mother into a hug. Edward looked at me, and we both left the room to let them bond.

'I wonder if she's still leaving,' I mused aloud. Edward glanced at me again.

'Huh?'

'She booked an early flight home because she and Bella weren't getting along. I wonder if she'll still take it,' I explained.

'Probably. Leave on a good note, you know,' he said knowingly. My mind flashed to Nessie, who was probably still crying in her bedroom.

'Maybe you should go check on her,' I said, knowing he had just read my mind.

'No, I have to go find Emmett. He's doing some work on my car with Rose today, and I want to see how far he got along. Would you mind?'

'No, not at all,' I said, and took the stairs two at a time. Nessie was still sitting on the bed where I had left her, cross-legged and tear-streaked. She jumped slightly when I walked in, but flew off the bed and into my arms.

'I'm s-sorry, Grandma,' she bawled into my shoulder, shaking all over. 'I didn't mean to crush the 'fly. I'm sorry!'

I patted her back and shushed her. 'It's okay, love. You need to stop disobeying your Momma, though.'

'Kay,' she said quietly. I held her for a few more minutes while she cried fresh tears, and when she had settled down I kissed the top of her head.

'Esme, Ness,' Bella called from the bottom of the stairs, 'come say good bye!'

'To who,' Nessie asked, looking up at me with wide, innocent eyes.

'Nee,' I said, carrying her out of the room and into the foyer. Renee was standing with her pre-packed bags, hugging Bella.

'Bye, Mom,' she muttered, and Renee kissed her on the cheek. They broke apart, and Renee moved to Nessie and I. She kissed the little girl's still wet cheek, and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

'Thanks so much,' she said, backing towards the door. Emmett opened it and took her bags out to his car. He'd be driving her to the air port, I figured. 'For everything. Really, you've been wonderful. And tell Alice, Jasper and Carlisle good bye for me.'

'Not a problem. Have a safe flight,' I said, and Nessie waved a little hand.

'Bye, Nee,' she cried in a sing-song voice.

'Bye, sweets. See you soon,' she called, and closed the door.

I sighed heavily. At last, everything was back to normal. Or, at least I hoped.

**A/N: **So I'm having major writers block with this part of the story. Sorry it's so short and poorly written. I just had to get Renee out of the picture, get her and Bella to make up so I could get on with the EdwardBella romance that you're all craving! Hehe, review!


End file.
